Pipelines are used extensively in industry for the transport of gases and fluids under pressure. The integrity of these pipelines is of critical importance from an environmental, safety and economic perspective. Considerable effort and expenditures are made for the purpose of detecting and repairing leaks in these pipelines.
A prior art approach to repairing and sealing a pipeline leak makes use of a sealing gasket applied over the leaking portion of the pipe and a clamp for drawing and compressing the gasket in sealing engagement with the pipe. The gasket is relatively thin and when forced into position over the leaking hole in the pipe is generally in a highly stretched condition and is subject to rupture. The clamp used to position the gasket about the leak is generally comprised of various sections which require assembly and tightening by mechanical means before use. The assembly of the clamp delays sealing of the leak and allows for continued leakage of the gas or fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,857 discloses a gas clamp for clamping and sealing off a leak in a gas or fluid carrying pipe. The clamp includes a pair of resilient force blocks, with one of the blocks coupled to and displaced by a hydraulic ram with a plunger. The gas clamp is hand-held and includes a hand-operated pump in combination with a hydraulic fluid accumulator for pressurizing the hydraulic ram and displacing its plunger as well as the force block to which it is coupled. This clamping device requires manual manipulation and positioning by two workers who are positioned close to the gas or fluid leak and thus may be subject to considerable hazard.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a pipe seal for covering an opening in a pipe and sealing a gas or fluid leak which allows for remote manipulation and positioning of the sealing device for increased safety and ease of handling.